This study will determine the MTD of Anti-B4 blocked Ricin given on a 28-day continuous infusion schedule; it will study toxicity and evaluate the pattern of human anti-mouse antibodies (HAMA) response in HIV infected patients treated with a prolonged course of anti-B4 blocked Ricin.